La Danse
by Celestial Eight
Summary: "Mind to share this dance with me, My Lady?" Chat Noir asks out of the blue. Although the expression on his face is playful, there is also honesty in these glowing, green eyes. [[LadyNoir, fluff]]


_Aaa~and the next story off the shelf. X/D_

 _*throws kitsch at you*_

 _The idea for this one was born last week. I have to admit that I'm a sucker for anything related with dancing, and while I was looking for ways to cheer up my precious beta Ju, this idea tumbled into my head. I outlined the story to her ( when at the outside of my window the night was getting old and young again /D) and fell in love with this headcanon to not make a story out of it._

 _To capture the literal 'magic of the moment' I made a slight change in tense and style, just in case you wonder when compared to my last one. (Plus, it started out as a drabble for which I tend to use present tense, too. /D)_

 _I hope you enjoy this piece of well. I'm working on the next story already which most likely will be a multiple chapter one, so stay tuned x3_

XxxxxxxxxX

The indigo sky above them is clear, freckled with myriads of sparkling stars, and the air around them is mild, a soft breeze that rustles branches in the park beneath the big, marble balcony and caresses their masked faces. On the other side, curved, decorated windows give view to the inside of the villa, showing the image of a big gala to the spectator's eyes. Golden light from the chandeliers shines through the thick glass, casting a warm glow on the figures of the two young heroes on the outside. There is the sound of music and laughter carried into the night – a happy, lively tune.

It is a tranquil moment that makes it even harder to believe that one of Hawkmoth's victims had been disturbing the peace only some minutes ago. Ladybug and Chat Noir had fought and won, as always, while the battle itself had led them away from to the original scene and to the gallery they were now standing on, side by side. Watching the ever-shining silhouette of Paris beyond the treetops, they enjoy that last bit of time before their transformations wear off.

"Mind to share this dance with me, My Lady?" Chat Noir asks out of the blue. Although the expression on his face is playful, there is also honesty in these glowing, green eyes. Ladybug wants to reply with the usual banter at first, but there is something in her companion's expression she can't put her finger on and that makes her refrain from doing so. Instead, her lips unfurl into a soft, yet skeptical smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I would only step on your paws, kitty. I am a horrible dancer," she says, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. It is not like she is entirely opposed to the idea, she is just sincere.

"That's hard to believe. Your moves on the battlefield..."

Under the mask she starts knitting her brows when his voice trails off and his gaze drops for a second. He smiles almost shyly. "...they always look like dancing."

A gush of hot blood rushes through her chest due this unexpected compliment, but then she shakes her head. Her hands folded loosely behind her back come to rest on her hips. "You better do. The last time my father wanted to teach me I almost broke his toes."

"Well, what a lucky coincidence you have someone as light-footed as...well, me. You won't get even close to these paws, I promise." The words are spoken with confidence again, a little cocky maybe, and most definitely with no intention of giving up that easily.

"Lucky, indeed," she returns at him, rolling her sky-blue eyes just the tiniest bit before looking back at him. His arm is outstretched in her direction and she hesitates for a moment.

Chat Noir isn't pressing her anymore, not verbally at least. Yet there is this silent, fragile hope in these shining emeralds, ready to break when she says no. After a defeated shrug she extends her hand to meet his. The last fights have been hard on both of them and it wouldn't hurt to fool around a little bit once in a while, she guesses. Her partner's face lights up, literally like that of a cat which just found a big cream bowl, and as gently as his excitement lets him he pulls her closer at once. Ladybug almost has to laugh at this action, he is so predictable sometimes.

But his next move makes her brave heart actually waver for a moment.

He cautiously wraps his fingers around her left wrist and all so carefully guides it to a place on his shoulder while the palm of his other hand interlocks with Ladybug's. His eyes never leave her, asking for her agreement silently and continuously. She has never seen that dazzling green so soft and tender. Although it is also tinged with a hint of fear at its very bottom, the bright color glistens all the more with the joy that is dominating his irises.

With a nod, they start, and it takes Ladybug only a second to realize that her companion knows exactly what he is doing. She had expected to tumble around awkwardly, but instead they move forth and back with ease. It feels like the strength that radiates from his arms is seeping into her skin at the points where their bodies connect, flowing through her whole being and becoming her own. He is the lead, a careful guide, and every shift, every motion she finds reflected by herself.

"Trust me?" he whispers and a fraction of her mind wonders if she could ever **not** trust him. He had saved her life so many times and she would put it in this black claws again without thinking twice. She looks at him as if this question has been a very stupid one and the grin on Chat Noir's lips broadens. Go on, her azure eyes tell him.

At this sign, he changes the pattern of his steps and swirls Ladybug around her own axis, making her stomach feel light and giddy and a giggle escape her lips.

Her partner's face is flushed under the black mask as he pulls her back and the wide, green irises are glazed over with an unreadable emotion. He stares at Ladybug like that for a long moment until she asks, "What is it? Why are you so speechless?"

"I'm …just enchanted by your beauty, My Lady. You are most beautiful when you laugh."

The words are completely free of the usual flirtatious undertone and catch her off guard, his warm smile doing the rest to let a pale blush spring to her cheeks. She evades his gaze for a moment. "S-shut up and dance with me, silly cat." There is a hint of embarrassment in her voice and a pout on her lips, but Chat Noir doesn't pick on it. He slightly inclines his head, a feline expression on his face. "As My Lady wishes."

The pair circles around some more, hidden from everyone's view by the twilight on the balcony, and after a small, precious eternity of countless more pirouettes and lifts the song ends at last. Their movements fade out together with the last strokes of the orchestra's violin and as they come to a halt, Ladybug lets her figure rest in Chat Noir's arms. Her heartbeat has picked up a faster pace, but it's not an uncomfortable one. She can't deny she feels good as she is right now, here in this place, this moment. A warmth different from her own surrounds and envelopes her and her mind is edged by a cozy dizziness that comes from all the spinning.

"Thank you," she says and means it.

"Every time, My Lady."

She looks up, heart thudding wildly as she meets those solemn, joyful eyes of Chat Noir.

And then her earrings start beeping with an alarming sound.

She looks down again, a lopsided smile finding its way to her lips. "Seems like my enchanted pumpkin carriage won't wait any longer."

"Then you better go."

For a second, she is not sure if she wants to, but as Chat Noir steps back gently she comes to her senses. Ladybug takes a deep, wistful breath and loosens the yoyo from her hip.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" her partner asks just as she starts swinging it and aims for the next tree. She looks back in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your shoe. I'll need it. I don't even know your real name, how else will I find you?" She can't resist the urge to look at her feet. Her feet covered neatly by the red of her suit. She laughs. This was smug and sweet of him at the same time, she has to admit so much.

"Seems like you have to find another way." Ladybug winks at him, smiling confidently. "I'm counting on you." With that, she swings away, leaving behind the probably luckiest cat in whole Paris. She knows he is. She has seen it in his eyes. She feels it in her heart.


End file.
